


Dlaczego go zabiłem?

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-13
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Co się stało po szóstej części?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Albus Dumbledore





	Dlaczego go zabiłem?

Severus wszedł do gabinetu Dyrektora w humorze, który – w najlepszym przypadku – można było nazwać „wkurwiony". Osiem rozwalonych kociołków, Longbottom wylał żrącą substancję na jego ulubiony płaszcz, obiad był przypalony, a teraz ten głupi starzec wołał go do siebie na – jak to uprzejmie określił – przyjacielską pogawędkę. Wszedł bez pukania i usiadł na fotelu, po czym sięgnął po ciastko. Był diablo głodny. Dumbledore'owi zamigotały oczy.

\- Szeveruszie! Jaka miła niespodzianka!

Sądząc, że jego przełożony akurat coś jadł i stąd ta wada wymowy, odpowiedział najbardziej jadowitym sykiem, na jaki było go stać.

\- Czyżby? Byłem pewien, że odpowiadam na twoje wezwanie.

\- Och… Mógłbysz dać sztaremu człowiekowi trochę radoszci.

\- Czy ty się spiłeś?

\- Alesz nie! Osztatnio ktosz mi powiedział, że Szon Connery mógłby mnie żagrać, więc ćwiczę wymowę.

\- O co ci chodzi? Tylko szybko, bo chcę odpocząć.

\- Szeweruszie…

\- PRZESTAŃ!

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Ale o czo ci chodzi?

\- O to, jak wymawiasz moje imię! Mów po ludzku!

\- Ale „Szewerusz Sznejp" brzmi tak ładnie!

\- Avada Kedavra!


End file.
